pixarcarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lightning McQueen
Lightning McQueen (or "Stickers", as Sally calls him) is the protagonist in Cars and Cars 3 and the deuteragonist in Cars 2 ''and ''Cars 4. ''Cars'' Lightning is running in the race to win the Piston Cup at Motor Speedway of the South, FL/ with the incentive that the winner would be a great candidate for Dinoco's new mascot - their old mascot, Strip Weathers or nicknamed The King, is retiring. However during the race he denies tire changes from his pit crew, requesting only gas. But about 100 yards from his Piston Cup, his back tires blow out. Rather than winning the race, he barely manages a tie with Strip Weathers and Chick Hicks. His pit crew abandon him. Strip Weathers admonishes him for his arrogance and lack of teamwork, but Lightning doesn't listen. Now on his way to the tie-breaker race in Los Angeles, McQueen orders his driver Mack to drive all night, but he inevitably falls asleep. McQueen ends up lost in a little town called Radiator Springs, and after tearing up their main road, is sentenced to community service to repair the road. While he's in town he meets a selection of cars, most of them at least 30 or More years old. Most notably are Doc Hudson and Sally Carrerra. In the time span he's there, He soon comes to realize how arrogant and selfish he's been, and that there's more to racing than winning. He also makes friends with every car in town, especially Mater, a rusty tow-truck who chooses him as his best friend. At the end of the film, McQueen, Chick Hicks, and The King vie for the Piston Cup in a tiebreaker race in Los Angeles 500.0. McQueen is about to win the race by several car lengths, when 'The King' is wrecked 100% badly by Hicks. Lightning is reminded of Doc Hudson's horrible crash that brought an end to his career, and skids to a stop just in front of the finish line. McQueen heads back down the track to push The King across the finish line to give him a respectable finish for his final race, coming in third place. Impressed by his showmanship, Dinoco offers the contract to be their mascot to Lightning rather than the now unpopular Chick Hicks, but McQueen turns it down, saying he needs to complete his contract with Rust-Eze, the company who gave him his big break, first. He then sets up headquarters in Radiator Springs, drawing attention back to the little town and making it popluar again and back on the map. Blu-Ray Description Lightning is a red racecar sponsored by Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment ("With Just a Little Rust-eze, you can look like Lightning McQueen!"). He is #95 in the movie, and at the beginning of the movie, he is racing his first Piston Cup race in Nashville, Tennessee, and is winning. At the end of the film, he lost the race out of good intentions, and got a new paint job, but still sponsored by Rust-eze, although at the beginning of the film, he wanted a Dinoco sponsorship. ''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales'' Lightning now serves as the deuteragonist in Mater's very own show. The show begins with Mater telling Lightning what he used to be and did in the past. However, Lightning never believes Mater (as he wasn't there), and whenever he asks Mater if the stories really happened, Mater will always say, "Don't you remember? You was there, too!". Then, Mater continues the stories, including Lightning's sudden participation. The episodes end with Mater leaves, often followed by the characters and/or references from Mater's stories, implying that the stories might be real.The Show was July 2, 2008- April 1, 2011 Just 2 Days before Cars 2 Announced/And 2 months before Cars 2 Released. ''Cars 2'' In the sequel, Lightning returns, but as another(AGAIN) deuteragonist. This time around, Lightning is racing in the first ever World Grand Prix to determine who's the world's fastest car. But the road to the championship is filled with plenty of potholes, detours, and hilarious surprises. Number 95 Lightning McQueen is still a hotshot racecar, but his rookie days are past him. Now a permanent resident of Radiator Springs, Lightning has become a bona fide worldwide celebrity as winner of four Piston Cups. After his latest win, Lightning returns home to enjoy life in the slow lane for a while with sweetheart Sally, best friend Mater and the rest of his Radiator Springs family. His off-season is unexpectedly cut short when Mater inadvertently prompts Lightning to enter the World Grand Prix, a high profile, three-part exhibition race that will take him around the globe. With a fresh custom paint job and real, working headlights, Lightning sets off to Japan, Italy and England with Mater in tow for the adventure of a lifetime. But competing against the fastest cars in the world tests more than his racing skills when Lightning realizes his wide-eyed best friend may not be the pit chief nor ambassador he needs to navigate the unfamiliar international terrain. In Pixar Cars ''Fanon Carasodes Lightning is one of the protagonists of the show and will have many episodes focusing on him. In the first episode; Lightning joins Mater, along with Finn McMissile and the others to go see and help out at the recovery of Rod "Torque" Redline. ''Cars 4:Last Call For Ripslinger In Cars 4, he acts as the best man for Mater and Holley Shiftwell's wedding, and proposes to Sally Carrera On July 8, 2019 but after hearing Ripslinger's footage, he gets mad. Eventually, he becomes part of Rip's gang to save the entire World Of Cars from getting assaulted by Natalie Certain/Axlerod and makes friends with Dusty Crophopper. Later, he cancels his proposal to Sally and Switched to after dates and then falls for Jackson Storm instead, thanks to the footage. In the end, he is shown watching the Wings Around Propwash Junction rally(a spoof of the Radiator Springs Grand Prix) with the others. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Piston Cup racers Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Carasodes Characters Category:Cars toon characters Category:Dragon car Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Cars Franchise Diecasts